


Tmnt 'Truth or dare without picking truth!'

by kunoichineko



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Humor, One Shot, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtles decide to play a game of truth or dare... Without the truths! One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tmnt 'Truth or dare without picking truth!'

It was another day in the lair. By another day, I mean another boring day. 

Everyone was in the livingroom. The tv was on, but only showing static. Donnie was pointlessly poking the screen on his tphone. It looked like he was doing something important but he wasn't.

Leo was just doddling, umm, something in his journal.

Casey had his earphones on blasting through his ears. You can hear the heavy metal music 5 feet away.

Mikey was blankly looking at the screen, drool drooling from his mouth. He was also leaning on Raph, the drool falling onto his shoulder but Raph had nodded off, not noticing a thing. 

April was just looking at the five teen boys, expecting one of them to say something.

Today was their day off patrol and they had finished training a couple of hours ago. 

It was quiet. Too quiet. And it was killing them.

Mikey shouted as loud as he could, drawing the attention of everyone present and awaking Raph with a snort.

"It's so quiet," Mikey yelled, "And boring." He wiped his mouth. Raph looked at Mikey before looking at his shoulder. He growled.

"I'll shmack you," Raph twitched before just relaxing again, "Once I feel like it."

Mikey jumped up, his facing yelling, 'I have an idea!'

"Got something, Mikey," April asked with a smile, happy someone has something to do.

"Yeah, yeah I do," Mikey said, grinning excitedly, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Truth or dare," Leo asked, looking up from his journal.

"Yeah, except take away the truth part," Mikey said. Everyone glanced at each other. 

"Isn't that just playing 'Dares'," Donnie asked, peeping up from his tphone.

Mikey groaned and said, "But it doesn't sound right! I prefer, 'Truth or Dare with out picking truth'!"

Everyone looked at each other before shrugging. Why not? All of them put away what they doing before, well, except Donnie who looked at his phone in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no," he said. 

"Okay, D', if you don't wanna play, that's okay," Mikey said. Donnie glanced up at Mikey before looking at his phone again.

"No, not that," he said, "I didn't know my phone unlocked but I just bought 8 night packs of..."

"Of what," Raph asked, using the blanket lying on the couch to wipe Mikey's spit off his shoulder.

Donnie whispered so quietly, they barely heard him, "Of pads..." There was a silence in the room before everyone started laughing, even April.

"Hey, Donnie," Casey said between laughs, "We'll tell Splinter if it's that time of month." That made them all laugh harder, except Donnie of course. Who had his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

"Can we just start this already," he huffed. 

"Yeah, let's," Leo said, finally stiffling his laugh. "Who's starting?"

Mikey shoot up, waving his hand in the air frantically, "Me! Me! Chose me! Me, me, me!!"

"Okay, Mikey," Casey said. "Go ahead."

Mikey looked at all his brothers, with a face of focus and thought. His brothers were wondering why he had this face only when playing games but not when he actually needs to be serious.

"Hmm... Ra- wait, no, Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing at him. Donnie gulped, thinking he might know what Mikey would say. Mikey wrapped an arm around Donnie's shoulders. "Relax, ma brotha, I won't invovle a certain human in this." Donnie raised an eye ridge at him.

"I dare you... To..." he whispered it into Donnie's ear and Donnie's eyes widened.

"I can't do THAT," Donnie yelled. Mikey patted his back. 

"Sorry bro, it's either that or," Mikey raised and lowered his eye ridges, "You know..."

Donnie tensed for a second before sighing, "Fine, I'll... Do it..." Donnie stood up and looked disgusted for a second before, in a matter of five seconds, he grabbed a certain teen's shoulders before kissing them and letting them go. Oh yeah, kissing them on the lips! 

Everyone looked at the two then Mikey then them again. Donnie... and... Casey! Everyone gasped as Donnie looked like he was gonna puke. Or faint, which ever came first. 

"What the..." Casey said, completely bewildered. He then screamed. "Aww gross!"

"Mikey, why did you do that," Raph asked then laughed, everyone else, except Donnie and Casey, followed suit. 

Mikey shrugged before sticking his tongue out in a playful way. 

"What? They always try to rip each others throats so I thought, 'They need to kiss and make up'... Literally!" he started laughing himself.

But everyone stopped in one instant and looked at the genious turtle. He had a surprisingly calm and scary expression. Creepy. 

"Nice one," he said so calmly, it scared them all, "Now it's my turn." 

Mikey shivered, "B-but, you can't pick me! I picked you so it's against the rules!"

"Who said I was gonna pick you," he said, "Raph."

Raph chuckled before rubbing his hands, "Why do I feel like I'm gonna enjoy this?" Mikey gulped before turning to Leo.

"Yo, bro," he whispered.

"Yeah," Leo asked, smirking. 

"Make sure you find my will, it's under my bed," Mikey said.

"You expect me to find it under there," Leo asked, raising his eye ridge, "It's a mini junk yard in there."

"Well, someones not getting my underwear collection," Mikey mumbled. Leo scrunched his face. Sure they were one of Mikey's most valuable possesions but seriously? Underwear found in the sewers? 

"I think I'll pass," Leo said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway," Donnie said, "Raph, I dare you to..."

"Here we go..."

"Use 'the trick'," he said. Everyone, but Raph, were confused. What was 'the trick'?

"Alright," Raph said, "This is gonna be fun!" Raph grabbed the bo staff from Donnie. Mikey's eyes widened at it. What were they gonna do?! Raph saw Mikey's face and his face seemed to soften.

"Oh, don't worry, Mikey, this won't hurt," he said. Mikey calmed done but tensed when he saw Raph smirking deviously, "It'll hurt alot."

It one swift move, Raph had hit Mikey in the 'forbidden area'. Mikey yelped before falling to the ground, holding down there.

"What the shell," he groaned out. Donnie gave Raph a low three.

"Let's just call it, pay back," Donnie said before laughing, and so did everyone else. Mikey easied his way to the couch, saying he needed a break.

"Okay, my turn," Raph said and looked at everyone. "Eeny, meeny, miny, mo, who should I humiliate with a show? I pick... Casey!"

"Why am I not surprised," Casey said, looking at the ceiling.

"It's your lucky day, Case," Raph said, patting his back, "Cause you're gonna get a refreshing beverage!"

"Since when did you use the word 'beverage'," Leo asked, raising an eye ridge, his hands on his hips.

"Shut it fearless," Raph growled, "Be happy I didn't pick ya." Raph chuckled. "Comeon, Case, I need to get started." Raph walked into the kitchen, everyone else followed suit.

"Today, I'm gonna make a special drink I call, 'Ze gertter' or in other words, 'The gutter'." Donnie and Leo gasped. Mikey would have, too if he wasn't on the couch, recovering.

"What's the gutter," April asked, quoting with her fingers when she said gutter.

"Oh, simple, just take any filthy thing you can and put it some water," Raph said he took a large bowl and filled it half way with water. "For this one, I'll use algae," Raph took out a container of algar and took out a handful and poured it in... Then poured the rest in, as well. 

"Mix in some some 10 week old pizza," he took out a moldy, pizza with dead bugs and mold. He sighed, "So unfresh and unrefridgerated." He dropped the pizza in. 

"What a waste of pizza," Mikey said coming into the kitchen, "Where did you get that? How did you know you we're gonna need it." Mikey gasped, "You can see the future, right?!"

Raph smacked his own forehead. Really?

"Yes, I can," Raph said, "And I can see something in your near future."

Mikey squeeked in antisipation. "What! What!"

"I see... I see... I see something hitting you," Raph said.

"Something hitting me, wh-" Mikey was cut off by Raph slapping the back of Mikey's head. "Ow!" He then gasped, "You saw that! You can see the future!"

Raph rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, now I add some spoilt milk," he poured in a glass of cournel (don't know how to spell it) milk. "And some tobasco sauce for the heck of it." He popped open a bottle of tobasco sauce and poured in half of the bottle.

"And voila," Raph said, crossing his arms and smirked, "Casey, I dare you to take a sip of that AND pour the rest on you."

Everyone else looked at Casey, watching his reaction.

"Glad it's not me," thought... well, everyone who wasn't dared to drink it. 

Casey gagged, "You want me to drink that!?"

"Got a problem," Raph asked, "Are you scared?" he said in a teasing tune. "Chicken?"

"Casey Jones is no chicken," Casey said, clentching his fists. 

"Casey the Chicken," Donnie said, smirking. 

"I am not-"

At that exact moment, Raph, Leo, Donnie and Mikey started clucking like a chicken. 

"Fine! I'll do it," Casey said, grabbing the bowl. He looked at the bowl, swallowed then took a huge gulp of it. He gagged and held his stomach. "Aww man... That was disgusting!"

"Not done yet," Raph said before grabbing the bowl and pouring it all over Casey. Once it had all cascaded on him, the moldy pizza remained on his head. Everyone else was trying to stiffle their laughs and giggles.

"I'm gonna kill you,"Casey growled. Rpah shifted his weight from foot to the other, a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, right," Raph said, rolling his eyes. Casey glared at him more. 

"April," Casey called. April looked at Casey, wondering what he'll say, "I dare you to dare Raph to eat this pizza of my hair!"

"But that means I won't be able to make a dare," April complained. And she had a couple of good ones.

"You'll have an extra dare, alright," Casey said, waving it off. April grinned before looking Raph.

"Better get eatin', Raph," April said, mentioning towards the pizza.

Raph gagged, "Me? Eat that!"

As if Casey read his mind, he raised his eyebrow and smirked, "What? You forced me to drink that gross water stuff, now you gotta pay the price!"

Raph grumbled some choice words under his breathe before taking the pizza off Casey's head. If you want an image of the pizza, imagine a pepporoni pizza, with mold and dead bugs on it. Then add alittle fuzz to the mix. Now add some liquid to make it mushy! (stuck in there yet?)

Raph looked at the pizza, disgusted. He knew it tasted worse than it looked. He closed his eyes and almost took a bite but someone just shoved it all into his open mouth!

Raph gagged at the sudden move and sudden horrible taste. He tried spitting it out but a hand was already over his mouth. 

"Uh uh uh."... Leo. "Just eat it up, yep, like that." Raph swallowed before gagging a couple of times but not throwing up. He gave Leo a death glare.

"What? Can't I have pay back for that litte 'accident'," Leo asked in an oddly innocent tune. 

"I... Will... Get you... Leonardo," Raph said, wiping his mouth from whatever was left.

"Okay, my turn," April said, excited. Now, it wa her turn! "Leo! I dare you... To go a whole day without watching or even mentioning Space Heroes!"

Leo's eyes widened. Nothing with Space Heroes? Leo fell to his knees and looked at the ceiling before yelling, "Noooooooooo!"

Almost everyone rolled their eyes, "Dramtic much?"

"Serves you, right," Raph said, crossing his arms and smirking. Leo got up again and sighed sadly. 

Since everyone already got a dare, the only one who didn't was...

"Mikey," Leo said. The orange clad turtle looked at Leo.

"But, I already had something," Mikey whined, remembering the... Incedent.

"Yeah, but Donnie dared Raph to do it, you never had a dare," Leo said, clearly.

Why was Mikey scared?

"Okay, hmm," Leo thought for a second. What would be the best dare for Mikey? Ohhh! "Mikey, I dare you to... Show everyone 'the clip'."

"What clip," Mikey asked, confused.

"THE clip," Leo said. Mikey's eyes widened.

"Oh, the clip," Mikey said, slowly taking out his tphone. He, slower than a snail, went through his files and pressed onto a video entitled, 'DOIYNM'. The brothers are still confused on what it means. (DOIYNM: -Don't Open If You're Not Mikey!)

When the video started, it was a blank screen until music started up. It was Gangnum Style. Then suddenly, the darkness is replaced by light and there you see Mikey doing the gangnum style... wearing a tutu... And a pink paper mask.

Everyone looked at the video in silence before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, my shell," Raph gasped out, "What is that?"

"Umm," Mikey giggled embarrased, "Dancing?"

"Since when did dancing to songs like that need a tutu and mask," Donnie asked, his laughted subsiding.

"I did it because I could," Mikey said, his hands on his hips. Then everyone burst out laughing again. Mikey's tutu had fallen, leaving his human underwear to be exposed. He squeeked and tried to walk away from the camera but was tripped by his tutu. The song came to an end and Mikey was still on the floor.

"I'm never gonna live this down..."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just wanted to ask, how many people know that Lloyd from Ninjago appeared in the Lego Movie? I was so shocked to see him! Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, leave a kudos!


End file.
